


Different for Girls

by Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13/pseuds/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13
Summary: After a hunt you finally come to terms that nothing is going to happen between the two of you, until now.





	Different for Girls

You had finally come to terms with the fact that he wasn't interested. You were like a little sister; nothing more. You had loved him since the moment you had met him - something about his smile, he was easy to talk to and so intelligent. 

But just not for you. 

You were now perched on a bar stool, ordering a whiskey neat. You might as well try and drink to feel a little better. 

“Hey, we weren't sure what had happened to you,” Sam said, dropping down on the stool next to you. 

“Sorry, I needed to clear my head.” You gave him a weak smile. 

“I know that look.” He waved the bartender down, ordered a beer and sat back. 

“What?” you asked, looking at him and taking another drink. 

“That look right there. Isn't there a country song somewhere that says that women can't tape their broken hearts back together with a whiskey and a coke?” he asked, giving you a small smile. 

“Yeah Sam, that's why there isn't any coke in this.” You saluted him with your tumbler and finished the amber liquid. 

“Why don't you just tell him, Y/N?” Sam asked leaning on the bar. 

“It won't do me a damn bit of good. I know where I stand, it's okay. We all know how this life is.” You leaned your elbows on the bar. 

“It doesn't do you any good to hold it in either, though.” 

“What good does it do to say something?” you asked, looking sideways at him. 

“Y/N, look, the longer you hold it in the worse you're going to feel. You just need to tell him. Walk up, lay one on him and tell him how you feel.” Sam turned on his stool to face you, bracing one arm on the back. 

“That's it?” you asked, standing between the stools between his legs. “Just tell him I have loved him since we met and nothing I do gets him out of my head? That even just being near him is enough for me?” you asked, looking into Sam's eyes. 

“Yes. Now go tell him.” Sam smiled at you. 

“I just did,” you told him. The shocked look on his face said it all. You leaned forward and gently kissed him. 

“It's about goddamn time!” Dean exclaimed from behind you, making you both jump. 

“You knew about this? I thought it was you!” Sam said, looking between you and Dean. 

“It was always you Sam,” you told him, taking your lip between your teeth. 

“Well then,” he said as he smiled and kissed you again. “Let's get out of here. I’ve been loving you from a distance for long enough.” He grabbed your hand in his and led you out of the bar.


End file.
